Jebakan
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Di dunia ini siapa sih yang tidak senang kalau di tembak oleh orang yang paling di sukai. Hati berbunga-bunga, dan mendengar kata suka dari mereka saja mampu membuat perut serasa penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan./ "Aah, coba saja kisah cintaku bisa seperti ini."/"Ikut aku."/"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"/"A..aku kan bilang buktikan, buktikan Sasuke! Bukannya menolak!"/ RnR?


**Jebakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Di dunia ini siapa sih yang tidak senang kalau di tembak oleh orang yang paling di sukai. Hati berbunga-bunga, dan mendengar kata suka dari mereka saja mampu membuat perut serasa penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Kyaaa, manisnya~" seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek tengah memfokuskan diri membaca salah satu komik kesukaannya. Komik dengan tema _romance _yang mampu membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sesekali teriakan kecil bergema, kakinya yang berjingkrakan girang, dan tak lupa bayangan-bayangan manis yang muncul. Bahkan gadis bermarga Haruno itu terlihat tidak peduli pada keadaan kelas yang hampir tak terkendali karena kebetulan para guru juga ada rapat mendadak.

"Aah~ coba saja kisah cintaku bisa seperti ini~" desah gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu, memandang kagum pada buku di depannya.

Yah, sebuah cerita simple tentang bagaimana seorang gadis yang di tembak oleh orang yang disukainya, tapi karena ingin menguji rasa suka pemuda yang menembaknya jadi dia memberikan sedikit ujian, dan yang lebih membuat Sakura memekik senang adalah saat sang pemuda tampan disana berteriak, _'Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu!'_

"Kyaa! Romantis!" serunya, tak mampu menahan rona merah di pipinya yang mulai menjalar.

Saat akhirnya seluruh halaman ia baca, dengan wajah mesem-mesem, Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela memandang langit, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana,

'Hah~ kalau cerita seperti ini terjadi padaku, pasti akan kupraktekan~' batinnya dan tanpa sadar bayangan seorang pemuda berambut raven pun melintas di otaknya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali ia bertemu, rambut raven bak pantat ayam yang tetap terlihat keren, wajahnya yang hampir tak pernah ia lihat tersenyum, dan tak lupa kepintaran otak yang sanggup menjuarai peringkat pertama di sekolah ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memang sering bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Dia ragu kalau pemuda raven itu juga menyukainya, dengan fans-fans yang lebih cantik dari dirinya, mana mungkin kan? Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kesal.

'Yah, itu hanya mimpi~'

"..."

Benarkah?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kyaa!" suara lengkingan keras terdengar dari luar kelas. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau terbangun dari semua khayalannya.

"Kenapa mereka berteriak seperti itu?!" serunya kesal, dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya memandang langit kembali. Berniat menenangkan diri,

Tapi tepat saat melakukan itu,

_Rambut pantat ayam_

_Raven_

_Tampan_

_Senyum dingin khas Uchiha_

Pandangannya langsung terpaku melihat seseorang yang menjadi pikirannya kini sudah berada di dekat pintu kelas. Mulutnya hampir menganga kaget. Oke, dia mulai berlebihan.

'I..itu, i..itu!' Oh ini dia, ini dia..

Demi apa! Itu Sasuke orang yang dia suka! Sakura merasa napasnya mulai habis, apalagi sat melihat Sasuke yang celingak-celinguk dan ketika mata Onyx pemuda itu tertuju pada dirinya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang.

'Sial! Gara-gara membaca komik tadi jadi kebayang terus!'

**[...]**

"Ikut aku." Suara bariton yang tak di sangka-sangka kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, sontak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ah, I..iya!" pekik Sakura gagap, plus diam di tempat, tidak bergerak.

"..."

"Hn, kubilang ikut aku Sakura."

"..."

Dan barulah dia sadar.

"Eh!" sebelum sempat ia bicara, sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya kuat. Sasuke menariknya berjalan sekaligus keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan semua fansnya yang entah kenapa berteriak histeris tidak jelas.

"_Jangan Sasuke-sama!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berdiri di dekat taman dengan pohon besar berada di belakangnya. Berusaha santai menatap pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa menarikku kemari, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke malah asyik menoleh kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya..

Dengan gaya khasnya, sorot mata yang masih tak fokus, serta suara acuhnya. "Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"..."

"..."

Tadi Sakura tidak salah dengar kan? "E..em, tadi kau bilang apa Sasuke?" masih setengah cengo, Sakura berusaha keras tersenyum.

"Tidak akan kuulangi, intinya hari ini juga kau mau atau tidak." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"..."

Gila! Apa Sakura yang salah dengar atau bukan, kenapa sikap dan nada pernyataan Sasuke terdengar penuh paksaan, dia itu nembak kan bukannya sedang ngancem orang?

"Aaa.." belum sempat menjawab.

"Jawab sekarang."

Oke, Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan pikirannya tadi. Yang terpenting, orang yang dia sukai menembaknya, keberuntungan banget! Dan,

"..."

'Kyaa! Aku bisa mencoba adegan seperti di komik tadi!' serunya dalam hati, mulai lupa dengan sifat asli sang Uchiha. Gadis merah muda itu tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung berbalik cepat.

Ia berdehem pelan, "Ehem, Tidak semudah itu Sasuke." Ujarnya berusaha keren. Mencoba memikirkan bait kata di komiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Hn, maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi Sakura berdehem, lebih keras, "Ehem! Ya...yah, seperti yang kau tahu Sasuke, aku bukanlah gadis yang akan menerimamu secepat itu. Kau harus membuktikannya dulu~" ucapnya padahal kalau bukan karena tergila-gila sama komiknya, sedetik setelah Sasuke menembaknya tadi Sakura pasti langsung jawab iya, di tambah menerjang pemuda raven itu, menciumnya lama-lama, memeluknya, lalu..

Ah lupakan,

"..."

Tanpa Sakura sadari karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, seringaian kecil mulai terpampang di wajah Sasuke. "Hn, jadi kau tidak menerimaku." Sahutnya singkat.

Dan dengan pede-nya Sakura tersenyum singkat, "Hohoho~ Aku butuh bukti Sasuke. Bukti kalau kau benar-benar suka padaku~" tawanya lebay, entah kenapa Sakura jadi merasa kayak tante-tante menang arisan.

"..."

Menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura yakin kalau sekarang pemuda raven di belakangnya sudah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk membuktikan cinta padanya,

'Ayo katakan Sasuke! Katakan kalau kau tidak akan menyerah!"

"..."

"Hn, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku pergi."

"Oke!"

"..."

"..."

Eh! Tu..tunggu dulu! Tadi Sasuke bilang apa?! Pergi? Dia menyerah secepat itu?! Masa sih?!

Secepat kilat, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap horor pemuda itu, "Eh! Kenapa malah pergi! Bu..bukannya kau suka padaku?!" serunya kesal, seraya berjalan menghampiri sang Uchiha.

Sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura singkat, "Hn, kau bilang sendiri kalau tidak mau menerimaku."

Sakura menganga lebar, "A..aku kan bilang buktikan, buktikan Sasuke! Bukannya menolak!" teriaknya menggila.

"Hn, merepotkan."

Sakura mana rela, pangeran impiannya sudah mau menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi malah di sia-siakan. Tapi kan dia ingin bersikap seperti di komik-komik miliknya!

"Kau kan suka padaku, kenapa malah bilang repot?!"

"Malas."

Oke, fix Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi. Di terima begitu saja?

"Sasuke, ta..tapi aku butuh bukti..."

"Bukti apa?"

"Ya, ya bukti kalau kau benar-benar suka padaku!"

"Siapa bilang aku suka padamu."

**Jleb!**

Jantung Sakura rasanya di tusuk beribu pisau. Bukannya tadi Sasuke sendiri yang meminta untuk jadi kekasihnya? Kalau bukan karena suka, terus gara-gara apa?!

"A..apa? Ta..tadi kau bilang sendiri kan-" suara gadis itu bergetar.

Dengan wajah stoic andalannya, "Bilang apa?"

Sakura makin bingung, mau sedih apa kesel. "Ya, itu!"

"Itu apa?" Sasuke masih dengan pose kerennya.

"Itu! Masa tidak ingat!"

"Hn, tidak." Jawab Sasuke enteng,

'Ini orang amnesia atau apa, masa baru semenit yang lalu bilang sudah lupa!'

Ugh! Sakura makin kesel! Dia tidak tahan lagi! Peduli banget dengan kata-kata romantis di komiknya! Pokoknya gadis merah muda ini benar-benar marah! Tanpa menyadari sebuah senyuman tipis dari sang Uchiha Bungsu,

Dengan wajah yang memerah, tangan terkepal kuat. Ia berteriak,

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku! " serunya lantang dan jelas, "Itu yang kamu bilang!" lanjutnya terengah-engah.

"..."

Manik Emerald Sakura kembali menatap garang wajah Sasuke, sampai saat ia tak sengaja menangkap sebuah seringaian di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn," Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau dengar tadi aku bicara apa?!"

Sakura dengan cepat menyusul langkah pemuda di depannya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Wajahnya sekilas berbalik melihatnya, dan dengan senyuman angkuhnya,

"Hn, aku dengar. Kau menembakku, dan aku menerimamu Sakura Haruno." Ujarnya singkat, dan kembali berjalan,

Meninggalkan Sakura yang menganga di sana.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tu..tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya?!

"_Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?!"_

"_Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?!" _suaranya tadi langsung terbayang di otaknya. Berputar terus..terus..terus.. Dan..

"_..."_

"Lho! Lho! Ke..kenapa jadi begini!" Oke, Sepertinya mulai hari ini dia harus membakar semua buku romance menyesatkan miliknya. Harus!

"Arghh!"

Ck, ck, ck, Sakura, sepertinya kamu lupa kalau kepintaran Sasuke Uchiha itu berada di atasmu~

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ahahaha, fic apa ini! Setelah Un, Mushi jadi buat fic-fic gaje ahaha XD Lama juga ya nggak buat SasuSaku, jadi buat Sakura Ooc banget XD

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
